Jack's Love
by Sums
Summary: Jessica Partridge is Elizabeth's cousin. She is considered a Pirate in the English society. All she wants is her father's attention, but is sent to theCaribbean for an arranged marriage to a client's son. However, what happens when she meets Jack?
1. Chapter 1:The Last Straw

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack's Love**

It was a cold and chilly evening, as the fog rolled into the great city of London, near the great flat that

had little light inside, as a man sat inside his office facing his daughter with great anger. She looked down to the ground with her face glowing red in embarrassment, Jessica knew that this was the last time her father Mr. Partridge had out up with her shenanigans. "Jessica, this is the fourth time you have been caught pick-pocketing from people on the street who are in the same class we are, you and act like a pirate. You're a disgrace to the family missy, and it's high time you I sent you away until you became the lady like your mother," Mr. Partridge shouted, looking away from his daughter. "Father, please, where shall I go," Jessica asked with trembling in her voice. "Where ever I send you young lady," he roared, pounding his fist in his desk. The then turned around and faced his daughter in disgust. "Now, you have been kicked out of four boarding schools for your rigmarole with your teachers, by having bloody flings with them, while everyone else was on luncheon. And your obscene practical jokes have caused the schools tons of money." "But, I, I, am," "Hold your tongue, you pirate. You're I am not finished yet. And you are not sorry, so don't tell me any falsehoods of yours, because I am sick of hearing them," her father hissed furiously. "You have no manners, and have learned none in the wasted money that I sent the blasted finishing schools of yours. With all this behavior, I am afraid I have to send you away permanently. And I had decided to write a letter to you uncle in Port Royal, who the governor and has daughter your age, and has just responded to my greatest request to send you to live with them, as I had sent a letter last month, after your last raid at your last school. There you will learn manners from your cousin and have a private female tutor teach you your studies." Big tears began to roll down Jessica's face, as her father told her these words regret. "I am sorry that is had to come to this conclusion, but I am a lawyer and I have a business to run, and I don't need you in my way. Now as you'll excuse me, I have a client coming in a half hour to come and discuss business as usual." With that, Mr. Partridge turned from his tearful daughter, and angrily hovered over his work as if she did not exist, and Jessica got up and headed out of her father's office.

Jessica stepped out of her father's office and began to sob harder, knowing that this was not what she had wanted to see, as much as Mr. Partridge. She pushed her long honey blond ringlets out of her face and blew her nose on a handkerchief that she had been holding in her right hand, as she began to climb up the stairs to her room, feeling as if her father did not know what she really wanted, love. She wanted loved from him since her mother had died of the measles four years ago when Jessica was fourteen, and that's when her father began to withdraw from his only daughter, shortly after the burial ceremony. Jessica's heavy gray dress and swished up the stairs as she knew why she caused trouble at all three boarding schools, which was because her other class-mates despised her for her interest in astronomy and geography, while other girls were interested in men who where engaged in marrying good strong men who where engaged in the East India Trading Company. And she was often harassed tremendously, and that caused her to pull practical jokes on the other girls, who in turn, reported Jessica for her mischievous pranks. When she got kicked out of the four schools, her father was infuriated and tried to send her to a finishing school for manners, but had hated her teacher's cold stuffy personality, and Jessica often refused to take lessons from someone who she thought was cold. And when she was kicked out of finishing school, her father ran out of ideas, which led Jessica to pick-pocketing from the streets and getting into trouble so her father would pay more attention to her than his own firm. She continued up the stairs when she heard a sweet kind voice calling name softly and sweetly. "Jessica, is that my Jessica coming up the stairs to her suite," she voice called out.

Jessica looked up at the top of the stairs to see an older women with white hair and hazel eyes, wearing a maid's uniform, smiling gently at her. "Are you alright child," the women asked her, kindly, offering to give Jessica a hug. Jessica threw herself against the kind women who was so warm and open to her. "No, no, I'm not. It's horrible Felicity, it really is." "Oh shh now," Felicity replied gently. "I bet I know what it is. Is is that your father is sending you away to The Caribbean?" Jessica looked at Felicity and nodded. "I really wanted him to to pay attention to me, and pick-pocketing is another way to make him more angry. And I thought that he was a lawyer that he would council me, once he found out that I was in jail and I would tell him how I really feel. And now it's too late, Felicity, I am being sent somewhere with total strangers that I barely know. And how am I related to my uncle Weatherby," Jessica asked tearfully, opening the door to her room. "He's your mother's brother, as your father told me," Felicity replied softly, shutting the door behind her.

As the two shut the door, they walked into a small sitting area with a small round table set for two, with a table cloth with tiny blue flowers, with seat covers that matched. The room itself had a small window that looked over to Big Ben and out into the world below, and a small marble fireplace was exactly opposite of the window, that hung a small portrait of her mother. And a matching drapery of the table cloth and seat covering matched hung decoratively. The two women sat down at the table and began a conversation to cheer the sad young lady up. "Have you met him," Jessica asked, sitting herself properly, as Felicity lit an oil lamp on the table. "Yes, once when you were a baby and he came and saw you around the same time your cousin Elizabeth was born." At this point, Jessica dried to her tears and began to listen to the calming women. "But they moved to the countryside when she was three, so you never met them. And after Mrs. Swann died pneumonia eight years ago, he had already won an election for Governor of Port Royal and they have been there since. "Is is like my father, cold, stern and harsh," Jessica asked cautiously, knowing that she was tired of rejection from people. "Oh no, he is quite lovely actually. He is very gentle and kind. I think you will find much kindness in him that you don't get from your own father." "Are you coming along, felicity," Jessica asked smiling, eagerly. "That is the part of the story that I think will break your heart even more. Your father has insisted that you have been hanging on me too long, and is insisting on finding a new position for me, her in London. And he knows that I have been your governess for eight-teen years, but he thinks you need to meet new people that will help you become a lady. Jessica fought back tears as she listened to her best friend, and then looked at her mother's portrait, as she wondered what her own mother would want for her Jessica, before and after she had died. Jessica then got up from the table and headed to a small trunk, sitting in the corner of the room, in which Jessica opened, which inside were piles of keepsakes that Jessica had kept for years, such as books, her mother's perfumes, a locket, and some of her mother's clothing, that now fit Jessica. She fished out two books and a small trinket that were very valuable to her. Jessica then sat back at the table with the very melancholy governess, who was watching what Jessica was getting.

Jessica put the two books on the table, and held her trinket opening it, which revealed a compass, that her mother had given her a child. And the two books that Jessica possessed where a world atlas and an astronomy book that that had stolen from a library at her first boarding school. She looked inside at the atlas, searching for the Caribbean, in where she was moving within two weeks on a big wooden ship, all alone with a whole new set of people. "Jessica, I hope you find a nice suitor down there, someone who will pay attention to you," Felicity replied helpfully. "Thank you Felicity, but right now I don't want to talk about men, I want to look at these books, and my compass that are sitting here on the table," Jessica replied flatly, at the thought of men who would be perfect strangers in Caribbean in the East India Trading Company that her stuffy classmates had boasted about marrying for their money. And she surely didn't want to fall in love with any pirates, since they were of negative reputation, killing everyone in sight and kidnapping young beautiful women such as herself.

Felicity cut into Jessica's thoughts by opening her astronomy book and tried to distract her. "My lady, I must say I envy you going to see the stars every night, and seeing the sunrise in the east and the sunset in the west, especially on the sea, as that is one sight that I have always dreamed of seeing, but you're going to have to so it for me," Felicity said, with a trace of envy in her voice. Jessica was now at the edge of tears at this point and had no appetite so she hesitated going to bed instead, since she had knew that her ship would leave during midday at South Hampton, and the carriage ride would take more than three hours ride, through the chilly misty morning of the month of March. "Did father say what time he was sending me away tomorrow," she asked Felicity with curiosity. "He told me at midday when most ships leave harbor, so you should leave the flat by six in the morning tomorrow, are saying you want to retire now miss," Felicity replied. Jessica got up from the table and headed in a large bedroom, with a queen-sized canopy bed with red velvet bedding and white lace curtains on a cherry wood frame pillars, that was Jessica's favorite place to sit most of the time and read whenever her father was ghastly towards her. The room it self had dark wooden floors with two small red area rugs that helped the room to be homey to Jessica. The room also had a brick fireplace that was the only other warm thing in the house other than Felicity.

When Jessica had been dressed for bed, she hugger her governess goodnight and climbed straight into her soft feather bed that she had adored so much and said her prayers goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2:Control

**Chapter 2**

Jessica had fallen into a long night of restless sleep. Parts of her were exited about her adventures and others ached for her father's love. She had woken up early to catch her father's carriage to the afternoon ship sailing to Port Royal. What was that going to be like? Who was she going to meet?

After breakfast, Jessica had been dressed in a dark navy blue traveling outfit that she could hardly breathe in. She hated the corset that her father had forced her to wear. It was too tight and it gave her cramps. What she hated most of all was while wearing it, she had to eat her food like a bird. People at her boring schools and finishing schools had scolded her several times for shoveling food into her mouth. 'No body understands me,' she thought as she and felicity headed over to the front where her father and a new gentleman stood before him.

Felicity and Jessica both entered into the grand foyer, only to be given cold stares by both men. Jessica knew her father's personality well enough as a lawyer. She expected his coldness. With the stranger, however, she saw no reason for him to be so cold as he seemed to examine the young women, and she examined him. He was tall and thin, and was rather homely looking. His skin was pale and pasty looking. His mouth was turned down as in a frown. He wore a blue jacket and black knickers. His also wore a white powdered wig. Jessica hated that look on people. She loved their natural hair color and not something that was fake.

"Good morning ladies," Mr. Partridge said, as he cracked a smile.

Jessica smiled back. "Who is this gentleman father?" She asked him nervously.

"Jessica, I am afraid I have some news for you. This is also part of me sending you off to Port Royal. You know my client Mr.

Berkley?" Jessica looked at him and nodded. "While you were away at your last school, I knew you would be expelled for

your absurd piraty behavior. While at that time, I spoke to Mr. Berkely. He told me his son was going to move to the Caribbean to

open a bank branch in a few months. " Jessica looked at him with question in her eyes. "We both decided that since you have

and uncle there, to send you two there together."

"What are you saying?" Jessica asked him.

"I am saying that we both arranged for you to be wed to him. We figured with you being married in all that your piratey

attitude will go away. He'll keep you under control."

"What do you know about me!" Jessica yelled.

Her father stepped forward and grasped Jessica's wrist with a bone crushing grasp. He glared at her with his blue-green eyes. She saw a very threatening look in his eyes as if he would hit her. She turned around and glared right back at him. He then turned away, knowing that she looked like her mother. He let go of her grasp and turned to wards his office.

"Take care of the brat for me," he shouted to Mr. Berkely.

Jessica and Felicity looked at each other as the stranger spoke. "I don't suppose you think you can talk to me that way Missy?"

Jessica turned around and looked at her arranged fiancee'. "What's your first name?" She asked him firmly.

"It's John," he said seriously. "We won't have you talking to me like that will me Miss Partridge?"

Jessica rebelliously made at face the the cold-hearted stranger and then turned to talk to Felicity.

"Miss, I am so sorry," she said looking at her with worry. Jessica nodded hugging her.

"I am really going to miss you," Jessica said, shedding a few tears.

Felicity nodded when Mr. Partridge called for her. She hugged Jessica one last time and then sadly turned to walk away. Jessica, meanwhile, was being lead outside to the carriage with the cold-hearted Mr. Berkley. She refused to look at him and let alone talk to him. As he got onto the carriage he said controllingly., "You'll soon learn to appreciate me. That means looking at me when I talk to you. I beat that pirate out of you yet." Jessica angrily refused to talk to him as the carriage rolled away.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ship

**Chapter 3**

After 4 ghastly hours of sitting on a stuffy carriage with the stuffy Mr. Berkley, Jessica stepped out of the carriage to smell the fresh air. This was a first time she had ever taken in the fresh salty air since her mother's death 4 years ago. She also turned to notice a very large wooden brown ship with beautiful white sails flapping in the wind. She read the name of the ship entitled, 'Wind Goddess.'

"I like the name," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" John asked her firmly.

"I was just referring to the name of our ship Mr. Berkley."

"The Wind Goddess? What a horrid name for a ship. It's too savage like. How about a simple name like 'Wimblton?" He said s

sticking his nose in the air. You're way to into your own head miss Partridge."

Jessica turned and looked at him with annoyance. She hated his stuffy and rude opinions. As a result, Jessica childishly stuck

out her tongue at her fiancee'.

He rose his hand to strike her, but Jessica quickly took the time to step on his right foot with a firm pressure. He looked at her with a look of shock. This girl really was rude and impossible. Her father was right. It would take a whole lot to settle this one down. "My lady," he snarled at her. "It seems to me that you need to have the pirate beaten right out of you."

Jessica looked at him with with a look of mischief. "Then don't ever try to slap me again. I am not a porcelain doll. I am a human and

I would appreciate it if you treated me as one. Father never really knew the real me, and either did you."

With that Jessica stormed off onto the ramp of the Wind Goddess. Once inside the entry, Jessica looked around at her surroundings. The inside of the ship had a slight draft blowing through. The ship also had a sweet wooden smell that made Jessica sleepy. The ship was also dark and homey inside. It was much homier than her home in London with her cold-hearted father and many maids. The only one who Jessica would miss was Felicity. Jessica closed her eyes and got lost in her own thoughts, as John stepped onto the ship.

"So you're off in your own thoughts again are you?" He asked sneering at her.

"Yes, Mr. Berkley. Is it alright if one stands at a new sight and takes everything in?" She asked him half annoyed for ruining her first

moments on the ship.

"Miss Patridge, If I say so, it's time for me to take you out of this horrid cellar and get you settled into a your cabin. It's much more

proper than here." John locked his arms around her waist and forced her out of the cellar and into the crew's sleeping area, which smelled musty. "Disgusting," John said covering his nose with his hands. Jessica, meanwhile, looked turned her head away from the stuffy banker and looked at the soft netted hammocks that hung. She'd never seen anything like it. "Not for you," John snapped, tightening his grip and pulling her away. He led her up two flights of stairs that led to the main deck.

"Is my room up here?" Jessica asked, getting annoyed at his tightness as she begin to try and wiggle herself loose.

"Easy now," he scoffed at her. "Your room is up here. You have a cabin right next to the cabin's. I'll be down the hall."

Jessica felt relieved and looked around the deck. It was made completely out of wood, which was being washed by the crew who were dressed in straight blue uniforms. They wore no white wigs, but long hair pulled back into a pony tail. Some of them were drinking what appeared rum but were sober. The rails, which were empty. The two walked over to the small doorway, where a friendly character stood talking to them. He also had long brown hair, worn in a pony tail and was handsome. He was too old for Jessica, but she liked him. "Good afternoon, I am Captain Leahy. You must be Miss Partridge."

Jessica nodded, as John let go of her and turned to walk off. 'Just as cold as father,' she thought as she stood in front of the captain.

"I trust you to take care of her for me. She's my fiancee'," John shouted, not looking back.

"Me, me, me," Jessica said in front of the captain.


	4. Chapter 4:Total Rebellion

**Chapter 4**

Jessica sat quietly in her large suite. Mr. Berkely had Left her alone a few minutes ago. She was glad to be alone in her room

with her thoughts and the new scenery around her. She had a large bed with a red velvet bed spread that was soft to the touch. The

room also was crafted with dark teak that smelled of sweet pine. She also noticed that she had a big glass window which was was

able to peer out at. She walked over to it and peered out. She could see the harbor from her window. "Yes, Jessica, I think I am

going to find this ship to be quite at home," she said loudly to herself.

She was always like this when she was at home with her father. It had become a habit when her mother died and her father ignored

her. She found talking to herself to be quite comforting, when no body was around. When her father did notice, however, he found

her to be rather mad. That's when he sent her to boarding schools for girls. Once at the boarding schools, she found the other girls

to be ghastly towards her and her behavior, causing her to talk to herself even more. Her teachers and other pupils also began to

find her to be mad, which sent Jessica into her array on shenanigans and silly childish practical jokes. Slow tears rolled down her

face and she decided it was time to take a walk on the boat deck and collect her thoughts.

Jessica stepped outside onto the beautiful boat deck and felt the cold salty air blow against her face gently. She loved the feeling

on her face as the wind was always her friend other than Felicity. She took a few steps further only to notice an empty crow's nest

high above her. Dress or no dress, and shoes or no shoes, Jessica decided to climb up the rope latter into the crow's nest. While

climbing, Jessica's dress tore in a few areas. "Bloody dress," she shouted at it. "And I hate these bloody shoes and this bloody

corset that I cannot breathe in. I do hope there are other women in the Caribbean that I find common interest with." With that she

angrily climbed into the crow's nest and peered over. She then ran her fingers through one of her curls and then took out all of her

hair pins. She hated having her hair done in tight ringlets. She preferred to having her wild hair flowing about. But her father was

so refined on these kinds of things that she had no other choice. "_Young ladies never wear their hair in a silly manner of looking_

_like a bloody child. And you're not a child Jessica." _With these words as thoughts, Jessica pulled at her hair angrily until all of her

hair was loose. She then combed her fingers through her hair until it reached the middle of her back. She smiled wickedly and

thought about how she was not going to let Mr. Berkley control her or let alone marry her.

"Eh' you there. No one is supposed to be up there but the crew young lady," someone said interrupting Jessica's thoughts. She

peered down only to see a crew member standing along side Mr. Berkley. "Your father is going to hear about this," Mr. Berkley

said in a sullen manner. "Climbing into a crow's nest in your dress and letting your hair fly around as if you're some wild animal.

For shame," he added pointing his finger at her. "Oh shut it," Jessica yelled at him. "I really don't care what my father will

think about this. He doesn't even care to pay attention to me, and either do you." "You get down from there right now or I'll

lock you in your room," Mr. Berkley shouted at her. Jessica then angrily climbed down the crows nest and on the main deck to

stand up to her fiancee'. "What in bloody hell did you say to me wanker?" Jessica asked angrily, refusing to let him control her.

He rose this right hand to strike her, but Jessica grabbed it. She looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Don't ever try to touch me

again you arrogant dog. I am not a soldier and are not a Sergeant. You are my fiancee and I demand to to treated with respect,"

Jessica shouted, and Mr. Berkley took a step back in fear. "Since my father is not here, what makes you think you can control

me?" With that, Jessica pushed him hard enough it made him fall on his behind. Jessica then childishly stuck out her tongue laughing

loudly and saying," Oh, what a cowardly man.

* * *

It was nearly time to set-sail, and Jessica had just finished a wonderful lunch. She had seen no sign of her fiancee' ever since she 

had pushed him. It was pretty good to take control of her own actions. She stepped over to the starboard side of the main deck's

and watched the crew weigh the anchor and release the white canvas sails. "All hands on deck," the captain shouted to them.

"We're casting off." Jessica loved the sound of this. She saw people on docks looking at them and waving. "Bon Voyage," they

shouted. "Thank you," Jessica said, remembering a few French words from her former classes. She smiled and waved at them as the

ship began to move out of the harbor and off into the horizon and the slow setting sun.


	5. Chapter 5: Man Over Board

**Chapter 5: Man Over Board.**

Four wonderful adventurous weeks went by for Jessica, but her fiancee' was seasick the whole time. For Jessica, it meant

the world. She had freedom to walk around the ship and read her books. Did you miss her father? In a way, yes

she did. In another, however, Jessica appreciated the freedoms from him. In this freedom, Jessica loved the salty air and

the dark blue waters.

water

in her face. She also enjoyed the food of the crew, which she often preferred to eat instead of the expensive fine fancy

foods that she was used too. During the night, Jessica learned how to use the ship's telescope to observe the constellations

in the sky. A few times, the crew sneered at her curiosity for intelligence and her knowledge on the names of the great

constellations in the sky. They were also very surprised at how quickly she learned how to navigate by following the stars and

the sun when it came to sailing southwest. As the weather grew warmer, Jessica hated wearing her heavy dressed and her

corsets and often wore her undergarments when she was out and about. At first, the crew summoned her to put her clothes

back on and that it no lady was supposed to be dressed like that. "I'm no lady, I'm a pirate," Jessica teased as she was

anxious to make fun of the comments of her reputation. In time, however, they stopped bothering her.

* * *

One fine afternoon, while Jessica was sitting on the ship's crow's nest reading, there was a ship in the distance. The sight

of it took her breath away. She hadn't seen another ship in a month since she left the harbour in South Hampton.

"It's the Pearl," someone shouted as the noticed that the ship had black sails and a pirate flag waving gracefully in

the air.

'Pirates,' Jessica thought as she looked over the water to see the beautiful ship which was moving closer every second.

"Man over board," someone shouted as Jessica looked to see someone swimming in the water. "Jack Sparrow,"

One of the crew members shouted at him. "Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?" He replied in a gruff voice that turned Jessica

on. "What are you doing out here captain?" the crew member asked him. "I fell over board of the pearl because I drank

me too much rum, eh." Jessica listened to him and caught herself off guard laughing, not noticing that Jack would be looking

directly at her. "What amazes me mates is that there is a half naked wench in white laughing at me mate."

Jessica laughed even harder. Why was she doing this? This was the sort of man that her father would despise and even

hang for kidnapping his daughter.

The crew members let Jack climb out of the water and walk aboard the ship. He then walked over to the Crow's nest, where

Jessica was standing staring at him. "Ello' love, and who might you be? You're

not wearing a corset," Jack wondered at her looked up at her. She looked down to get a better view of Jack. He was fairly

handsome with chocolate brown eyes, red scarf and a cute smile that just gave him away. "Come on down here love,"

Jack added. "Let's get to know each other miss." Jessica swallowed long and hard at the thought of meeting a real pirate

yet she found it to be fascinating.


	6. Chapter 6: First Meetings

**Chapter 6: First Meetings**

"Well, aren't you coming down or are you miss?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face that made her blush. "I suppose so," Jessica replied, as

she climbed down the ladder and onto the main deck where Jack stood, dripping wet. "I'm sorry love but it never fails when a half naked beautiful

half naked woman stands sits in a crow's nest and laugh at a pirate, savvy?" He stated flashing her a smile that revealed some of the gold

in his teeth. "You're a pirate, and I surprised that you are allowed on this ship," Jessica replied with a sarcastic tone to her voice. "You must

be one as well," Jack replied, tossing his dread locks and beads, which made Jessica smile even more. "Or are you some daughter of some

wealthy benefactor who hates to dress proper?" "I beg your pardon," Jessica replied annoyed.

"You seem to be utterly confused miss. Why are you dressed like that?" Jack asked Jessica curiously.

"For your information, I am engaged to a banker who lives in Port Royal who is a client of my father's. We are to be wed

soon," Jessica replied trying to sound proper. "I really don't think that a proper women would dress like that and read such

a book sweetheart," Jack replied in a mocking manner. "And from the way you're dressed, you seem to hate those heavy

dresses that prim princesses wear. I can see it in your eyes, savvy?"

Jessica blushed and looked at Jack with a hypnotized feeling. 'Why is that man so fascinating to look at,' Jessica asked

herself. 'He's a pirate and he's not going to win my father's affection that way.'

"I'm Captain, Jack Sparrow," he stated putting a hand out to shake Jessica's, while dripping wet with a hint of salt water.

Jessica looked at him while entranced in at him. "My name is..."

"Jessica," a voice rang from behind, that Jessica recognized and despised. She turned around quickly only to notice

Mr. Berkley glaring at her. "You get away from him darling. That's a pirate and the most wanted in the Caribbean I

suppose. And what are you doing being dressed like that? You look like a town whore." "John, I must refuse your offer

really. I was only climbing up to the crow's nest to read and I hate those bloody dresses. With that, Mr. Berkley slapped

Jessica, but she quickly slapped him back and glared at him angrily. "My father made a mistake in having me marry

you instead of marry the man of my choice," Jessica replied to Mr. Berkley. "It's a pity you think so because you will learn

to be a fine women when you move in with your cousine. You will become a fine wife for me and you will honor me," Mr.

Berkley replied as he pulled her away and showed Jessica into her cabin. "Now, get dressed and stay away from that

pirate. He will cause you harm, and meet me for dinner. I have a better reputation anyway, as that pirate is nothing but

a pig and a coward. He's not worth your time and you're not worth his. Couldn't you smell the rum on his breath? Anyone

who drinks like that has poor morals." "Yes, and anyone who talks as high as you so, is a superior stuck up peacock with

a cold heart. You don't love me and I don't love you. In fact, I don't see any reason why we need to be together. You

never pay attention to me just like my father and..." "And that's enough," Mr. Berkley replied storming out and slamming

the door. "I hate you," Jessica replied furiously and I hate your ugly powdered white wig. It makes you look like a pig!

She shouted loudly and then laughed mischievously. "That's funny, those two words rhyme. He's a pig and he wears a wig,"

Jessica sang as she evily got dressed in a fine black gown and fixed her hair herself. "I will go to dinner to get a laugh out

of such an idiot," Jessica told herself out loud. If only her governess would have been there to see and hear Jessica

say such a thing about a man with high reputation. "Not very lady like," Jessica mocked of her father's snobbery towards

her. "In fact, he's a bloody weasel too. I think I hate my father and enjoy it that he sent me away. And I'll make some new

friends too," Jessica reminded herself. "Ooh, and a women should never talk to herself, how impolite and insane

of me. And what about a bottle of rum, I wonder what I would be like if I got drunk."

* * *

"Jessica," Jack whispered as he stood entranced at her being pulled away by her dreadful fiancee. There was

something about saying her name which left a passion on his lips. "So, isn't she quite a fire ball," one of the men asked

Jack. "Quite," Jack replied. "She'd make quite the fine pirate the way she slapped Mr. Berkley around," the crew

member laughed. "Ay," Jack replied. "But I wouldn't make her wear undergarments. I wouldn't even have her wear a

dress. "I think she'd like good in a pair of trousers and a ruffled shirt with her hair flying about. She's too fiesty to be a lady.

"I can see it in her, just like another girl that I know from Port Royal and I almost had her," Jack replied drifting off into his

thoughts. "In the meantime, I am going to swim back to the pearl and I am headed out to meet some friends from Port

Royal." And with that, Jack jumped into the water and swam swiftly back to the Black Pearl and climbed back on.

* * *

Jessica sat and ate like a bird for Mr. Berkley while he bragged to her about his success and how he got ahold of his father's

money and built a branch in Port Royal, which bored her to death. She tried not to yawn directly infront of John and forced

a fake smile. "That sounds quite lovely," Jessica added in a fake tone, which John did not notice and it only gave him more of

a reason to gloat. "Thank you dear," is all he could say and continued bragging, as Jessica wandered into her thoughts

and thought relentlessly about that pirate. What was his name again? And why did she again think about a man who had

the smell of rum on his breath.

"When I live there, I plan on finding the red jewel of King Neptune," John bragged snobbishly. "They say it's

more valuable than gold," he added. "I don't care about such things dear, Jessica replied coldly. "I could care less about

money. "But this jewel will buy you what ever you want. A big house, beautiful clothes, boats, you named it. None of

those areas interested Jessica as she only cared about feeling loved and making some friends. She was tired of the same

stuck up people, boring balls, and even boarding schools with stuck up girls her age that had been brain washed silly.

She somewhat envied the crew and that pirate. They were free and had their own personalities which Jessica

longed for.


	7. Chapter 7: Port Royal

**Chapter 7: Port Royal**

Jack climbed aboard to Pearl only to be drenched once again. However, he didn't care alas. All he cared about was the women who had been

half naked and her feisty attitude that drew his attention. "Jack," Mr. Gibbs said as he stood near the railing. "I take it you saw a beautiful

lady by the looks on your face." "Aye," Jack replied smiling all the more. "Who tickled your fancy this time Jack?" "A half naked women

named Jessica," Jack replied, tossing his beads to the right and then yanking on them in. "And she reminds me of someone I know and.."

"Elizabeth," Gibbs replied. "Jack, every women reminds me of her." "I would have had her if she would not have been with Bootstrap's Son. But, I

know I'll get this one and..." "And get slapped," Gibbs finished, which caused Jack to pull out his flint lock and point it at Gibbs. "Jack, there's no

need for that." "At, but I no one slaps Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" 'Ah, let's change the subject, where are we headed tonight?"

"I need to go to Tia Delma's because we want to learn more about King Neptune's Red Jewel. They say it's a treasure by itself and I would like to

add it to my collection.

* * *

Three days later, Jessica stepped off the ship and into Port Royal where she was greeted by a carriage and two footmen.

"Miss, are you Jessica Partridge?" one of them asked the young women dressed in pink with a pink bonnet worn with little

pink rosebuds. "Yes sir, I am." "Wait here miss." With that, the two men opened the carriage side door and out walked

the most handsome older man with a kind face that Jessica had ever seen. What took her away, however, was the grey

wig that complimented his blue trench coat. Jessica smiled at the man, knowing he was going to be kind. He obviously was

going to be her uncle as he looked like a govenor. "Good morning, you must be the young neice that John Partridge wrote

me about," he smiled, gently kissing her hand. Jessica nodded and smiled and him. "I am your uncle Weatherby Swann

and I have a daughter your age and she's waiting at home with her fiancee, William Turner. They have tea awaiting

at home for you dear. And it's understood that you have a fiancee' of your own Jessica, I understand he's a banker

building a branch here. Would he love to come too?" Weatherby asked his young niece. "Unfortunately, Mr. Berkley won't

be joining us this morning as he has left the harbour early this morning to settle some business propositions," Jessica

replied, while pretending to be disappointed. "Well, shall we be off my dear?" He asked, smiled kindly. "Yes, I'd like that,"

Jessica replied, as she had not seen such a kind man and with power. 'He reminds me of mother,' Jessica thought as she

got into the carriage and smiled gently. In that instant, Jessica realized that this was the first time that any man had

taken a shine to her.

* * *

Jessica stepped out of the carriage and onto the property of the Governors Mansion, where there were many maids, footman

and two people her age. One was a women who looked to be her age, which Jessica guessed was her cousin, and the

other was a handsome young man with long brown hair, standing beside her cousine. It was at that moment that sweat

poured down Jessica's dress. It had become humid and Jessica hated wearing a dress in such conditions. She also stood

nervously from all the rejection from other girls of such society. However, when the Governor introduced them, Jessica

was surprised at Elizabeth's kindess. "I'm honored to meet you," Elizabeth exhaled. "It will be like having my own sister.

How I've always wanted one too." "So, you're an only child as well," Jessica asked in her best manners. "Yes, however,

my mother miscarried on my younger sibling 8 years ago before she died and I was sent here," Elizabeth whispered

gently, not knowing that she wanted Weatherby to hear them. "However, we will talk about such matters later tonight at

dinner on the private balcony in your room." "I have a balcony?" Jessica asked, while she was meeting smiling.

* * *

Jack paced around Tia Delma's nervously, wanting to find out more about the red jewel of King Neptune that he wanted

to snatch. "Jack, you stop pacing like that and I will never tell you the secret on collecting your treasure. "But, I was just

getting some exercise and trying to wear off the sea legs and not get sea sick on return, eh?" "Jack, stop lying," Tia hissed

as she looked into a bowl and water and poured white powders into it and closed her eyes. "You must not disturb the

spirits." 'Who believes this stuff anyway,' Mr. Gibbs thought, believing that it was all made up.

"Aha, " Tia squealed as she looked into the water. "It is very clear now. In order to get the jewel, you must go to Port

Royal and find the women who is the governor's niece, as she is the one who can breathe under water and take the jewel."

"I'm listening," Jack replied as his ears perked up. "However, if you fetch the jewel yourself, then you will be killed and

drowned by Neptune. And if this women is down under the sea too long, then Neptune will turn her into a mermaid and

marry her. You must be wise and protect her as you both search for the jewel together." As that moment, Jack backed

away from the table, in finding that this story was more creepy than Davy Jones' kraken or the Aztec gold that turned him

into a skeleton and fought Barbossa.

* * *

In Jessica's young life, three wonderful had gone by as Elizabeth had turned out to be quite different than she had

expected. As a result, the two became fast friends and often were together like two sisters who had grown up together.

As friends, the two often went out in the governor's carriage and mingled in high society but often drew attention of other

young women their age, for their babbling laugther and silly behavior. Meanwhile, Jessica was slowly learning lessons to

become a lady, but had enjoyed every minute of it as her teacher was nothing like the stuffy women in London and Paris

that she had grown to despise. 'How my father will be pleased,' she thought as she smiled. In addition, Jessica had grown

to love the palm trees, the dark skinned citizens, the sea, and the gentle breeze that blew into her window every

evening as she kept her window open, while dropping off to sleep. In a way, Jessica could say that she was forgetting

England and it's cold mists, but had not forgotten Felicity or her fiancee' that was beginning to warm up to her slowly as her

manners were changing. In a way, however, Jessica had forgotten about that pirate that she'd met on board that ship

a week ago. 'What was I doing?' she thought as she walked through the courtyard alone one Sunday afternoon.

'He's a pirate and my father wants the best for his daughter, and I want a relationship with him.' Marrying and falling in

love with some man like that was out of the question and she was beginning to find John to be quite handsome and

even learned to drink tea and dine with him, while Will and Elizabeth ate with them. 'I guess this is my life,' thought. 'I was

born into this society and I need a man to support me.'


	8. Chapter 8: The Ball and Jack's Plan

**Chapter 8: The Ball and Jack's Plan**

Jessica sat in front of her mirror in her room and looked at her dark silky red ball gown with silver flour De lis on the dress.

Her uncle bought it as a welcome present for when she arrived in Port Royal.

* * *

_"It looks lovely on you," Elizabeth stated as Jessica tried the gown on. Jessica squirmed at the thought of the gown that matched _

_her features. The dress itself was the latest fashion with two sleeveless straps that came off the shoulder and the top that was low_

_cut. "I am sure your fiancee' will love it," the maid stated while smiling with a hint of envy in her voice. "My lady this dress will serve _

_you well for the ball which is in a few weeks." Jessica swallowed long and hard and gritted her teeth at the thought that she would be _

_working extra hard to gain her father's love and his respect. _

* * *

Now that a few weeks had gone by, Jessica had learned quite a lot of good manners and behaviors that she promised she

would not do when her father paid her a visit. It was then at that moment that Jessica stared down the palm of her right

hand only to notice the letter "P", branded into her right hand for her title of acting as a pirate, not long after her mother's

death. 'This is for you,' she thought sadly, thinking about the torture and pain that was driven into her after standing trial

for stealing her teacher's gold pocket watch back in boarding school and lying to people about her social status. In

response, Jessica put on her white gloves and out to the door to greet Elizabeth who was knocking at the door.

Jack, Pintel and Ragetti walked along the shores of Port Royal as they had docked and paid thre shillings to tie up the

black Pearl. "Now, you know the plan men as you will both dress up like fair ladies as guests to the ball and I will find out

who the govenor's neice is. At that point, I will divert the governor and Elizabeth with my latest adventure, and you will

somehow manage to get the girl onto the pearl, savvy?" The two men looked at him with a sign of confusion. "You are one

crazy cap'ain," Pintel sneered, but we will do anything eventhough you have become friends with Elizabeth and William.

"Yeah, that's what I love about being a pirate, it makes like a bit more interesting, eh?"

Jessica stepped down the stairs with Elizabeth by her side, while seeing Governor Swann stand at the bottom of the

stairs waiting. "Good evening ladies, you look so beautiful," he gloated at their finery. "I especially love your hair,"

he replied with noting that most of her hair had been pulled into a bun that had three curls. "Thank you," Jessica cursied

and took his right arm, and Elizabeth took the right. It was then that the three strode towards the fancy ball room where

fine musicians where playing minuets on their violins and peoples walzted across the ball room floor. "What do you think

my dear?" Weatherby asked the nervous newcomer. "It's lovely, my dear uncle," Jessica replied smiling gently.

"I see you are learning quickly my dear," her replied as they walked towards the two ladies fiancee's who stood together

gracefully smiling. "Good evening Miss Swann," Will teased knowing Elizabeth hated it. "Will," she replied crossly. "You

know I hate that." "I know and I love to invoke it," Will replied as he took Elizabeth away and being to waltz gracefully, and

Jessica's uncle also pulled away to talk to other guests.

Jessica stood alone blushing at her fiancee' who barely smiled and was doing so tonight. "Good evening miss Partridge,"

John stated politely, taking her right hand and pecking her on the back of it. "Are you ready to dance my lady?"

"Yes, and.." "And let's hope they taught you well, as it has been a few days since our last meeting." 'I can't believe

I have to marry someone so stuffy,' Jessica thought as she took his hand and also began to waltz across the ballroom floor,

feeling empty and envious of Elizabeth as she had loved Mr. Turner.

* * *

"Ragetti, cover your face," Pintas roared as they neared the mansion, with Jack far ahead of them. "But, it hate this,"

Ragetti replied. "Shut it," Pintas shouted as the two covered up their faces and talked in a very feminine manner.

"This ball, is lovely," Pinta commented as he noticed Elizabeth dancing with William Turner. "There's the poppet, now we

have to find the other girl," he whispered to Ragetti. "Hee, hee, hee," Ragetti giggled and she got passed from two

men from the Royal Navy. "Would you two care to dance, and I wanted to see your pretty faces," one of them said,

ignorantly. "Not now, we are one out way to see Miss Swann, we hear that she is engaged to a good friend of ours,"

Pintas lied. "Well, you ladies good ahead," they both replied and tipped their tri cornered hats. Jack, meanwhile, looked

high and low for a young girl to be walking side by side with her uncle and that's when he spotted her. 'Jessica,' he thought

as he noticed her dancing with Mr. Berkley and then realized that this women may very well have been Jessica's cousine.

* * *

"Jessica, you have learned to dance well and I am impressed with your fine manners that Mrs. Parker is a saint for

putting up with you and I am sure your father would like to know your little secret, Jessica," John stated as his firmly and

purposely. "My secret is that I want to change to earn my father's respect and as you have noticed I haven't once

acted like a pirate now have I?" "Good, because that could send you to face the gallows by continuing this little act to

get daddy's attention." "Why, you snotty little wretch," Jessica retorted through her teeth before realizing that she would

be slapped if she said anymore. "In that case, I want to get a drink of punch and visit with my uncle. I'll meet you at

tea time tomorrow afternoon," she added as she curtsied and pecked him on the cheek. It was then that Jessica walked

towards her uncle but failed to notice that Captain Sparrow was watching her and singling two people to follow her.

Jack stood against the wall, not wanting to let anyone see him eventhough he had privledges now, but he didn't want

to address the governor what he would do with the very girl that Tia Delma had spoken of. Instead, he nodded his head

three times to signal Pintas and Ragetti to capture this girl and take her back to the Pearl, while he his in the shadows and

snuck off slowly.

Pintas and Regetti looked at Jack and nodded. "That lass," Jack whispered low enough so that no one would hear.

It was then that they turned around and noticed the girl standing near the punch bowl and approached her with fans over

their faces. "Good evening ma'am," the said as Jessica turned to notice their pink and blue gowns. "You look lovely tonight

madam." "Thank you, my uncle bought me this dress as a welcome present a few weeks ago," Jessica replied in a polite

high societal voice. "Which one's your uncle?" Ragetti asked in a high voice giggling. "My uncle is the governor of this

mansion and I am friends with his daughter and my first cousine, Elizabeth." "And what's your name?" Ragetti aksed.

"Jessica, Jessica Partridge, and who might you be ladies?" Jessica asked smiling. "Jessica, if it's alright, this room is too

stuffy and we wondered if you wanted to talk outside," Pintas commented. "I'd like that very much but..." "But you can

go outside." Jessica nodded and then followed the two fakes men in drag outside into the courtyard where there were

guests giggling and dancing outside. "Is that better?" Jessica asked. "Actually, it's too noisy here, could we keep going?"

Pintas begged. "Of course," Jessica replied. "This party is so boring and it's nice to talk to other women who have things in

common with me," Jessica commented and followed the two up to the open gate and that's when they removed their fans,

and Jessica realized that they were both men. 'Pirates,' the thought. "Gottcha," Pintas shouted while laughing. "That's

very clever really but I must really be going and..." "And we do too but not with out you," Ragetti joked and then

picked up Jessica and threw her over their shoulders with her screaming. "Let me go, the both of you." "Nope, the captain

wants you help him find something valuable," they said Ragetti tightened his grip and ran through the quiet streets back to

the Black Pearl.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow followed close behind in the shadows the whole time. He watched this amazingly beautiful

women being tricked and kidnapped to help him find that one jewel. In one way or another, wicked Jack knew that he

would somehow see her again but not here at governor's mansion. "Now to get this women out of that fine dress and

train her to be a pirate wench after dinner. She's perfect, savvy?" He said to himself as he smirked with those gold

teeth flashing and his hair blowing around his face. "I think I'm in love," he said as he took a swing of rum from a flask

that he had carried in his coat.


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped

**Chapter 9: Kidnapped**

Jessica was carried all the way to the harbour and into a ship's gangway on finally aboard the Black Pearl. "Where am I?"

Jessica demanded angrily. "Welcome to the Black Pearl," Pintel spat as he tried not to trip on his pink dress.

"Our captain would like to make a pleasure to meet you in his cabin." Jessica put her head up and then recognized

that she was aboard a pirate ship and shouted. "You won't get away with this. My uncle is the governor of

Port Royal and.." "And we know that love," Pintel smirked. "In the meantime,what are going to do about it?" Ragetti

taunted,

as his eyeball fell out of his right eye socket "We want to take you to his cabin and lock you in there until he comes back. Tia

Delma said you were the one." "What are you saying? And whose Tia Delma?" Jessica asked as she watched Ragetti

pick up his eye and put it back in. "That's for the captain to explain," Pintel shouted and threw her on a lar bed in a large room

and then locked the door.

* * *

Jack made his way back to the ship slowly, not wanting to be seen and then thought about his friends Will and Elizabeth.

Would he really go and not say hello? He pondered this thought as he took a swing of rum from his flask. "But then I'll face

the gallows for taking her cousin, right," Jack said and he smirked and stepped up to his wheel and shouted, "All hands on

deck, we will set sail immediately. "

* * *

Jessica sat on the captain's bed trying to think logically as to why pirates would need her and who was this Tia

Delma ? She then felt the ship begin to move, as she looked out the window and watched as Port Royal and its harbor

begin to disappear into the black night. She then sat looked straight ahead and thought heavily about how she was going

to get herself out of this situation and get back home her new loved ones. 'I don't want to face the gallows,' the though.

'But these pirates will.'

* * *

When he was long gone from Port Royal, Jack stepped down from his wheel and walked over to Pintel, Ragetti, and

Gibbs. "Good evening gentlemen," Jack stated as he smiled. "Where is our guest?" he asked with a smile on his

face. "We locked her in your cabin sir," Ragetti squeaked. "Excellent," Jack slurred. "Now, has dinner been prepared

for her?" "The cook has been cooking all evening sir," Gibbs replied. "Good, I bet she's hungry and will want to know the

fine details of why she is here." At that moment, Jack motioned that he wanted the three to bring dinner for the two, while

he spent time meeting the girl whom he had met and walked over to his cabin with a key.

Jessica sat and was about to look out the window again, but heard the lock click and turned to notice he door open

when who should walk in but the same pirate she'd met weeks ago. "Ello love," he squeeked as he looked at her.

"It seems funny running into you again." "Wha...how did you..why did you?" "Shhh," Jack replied as he put a finger infront

of her mouth. "I'll explain at dinner but first we need to re-introduce ourselves. I am Captain Jack Sparrow of the

'Black Pearl, which is one of the best ships in the Caribbean, savvy?" Jessica looked at Jack wide eyed. "And you're

Jessica, and..." "And that's all you need to know," Jessica barked. "Listen, I wish to be returned to my uncle's house at

once. Do you know who you're messing with, he is the governor and his daughter..." "Elizabeth?" Jack finished. "How did

you know?" Jessica asked, astonished. "I am her sincere friend love and her fiancee' ,William, is the son of a man I was

once friends with. Ironic isn't it love? And isn't it a small world that we know the same people except for Will's father. "

Jessica stood up and put her hand over her mouth. "Now, are you hungry love?" Jack asked. "I'm am, starving," Jessica

replied. "Good, because we have some matters to discuss that have nothing to do with your family, eh?"

* * *

During dinner, Jack went on to tell Jessica about the red jewel and that a women was needed to catch the jewel.

"So, are you saying I'm the one that this Tia Delma is talking about?" Jessica asked, as she took another sip of wine.

"Yes, you are the one wanted love. But in order to steal the jewel, I need to train you and make you more equiped for

the adventure. And, it will include learning how to sword fight and what not. So what do you say love?" Jack asked

nervously. "I...alright, but after this, do you promise to take me home after the trip?" "Yes, every word love so let's shake

on it and get you settled in." With that, Jessica put out her hand and shook Jack's and then stood up. "Well, since you

are going to be training, I am afraid you'll have to loose that dress, and wear something a bit more suitable for a ship.

At that moment, he wandered over to a pile of new clothing that were different from what she wearing. "I am going

to give them to you and then I will show you to your room. Once you get there, change, and then give the clothes

that you are wearing now and then you get some sleep. You must be exhausted love, because we have a big day

tomorrow. At that moment, he picked up the clothes and handed them to Jessica. He then looked at her and asked,

"May I?" by pointing to all of her jewelry. Jessica nodded and he took out her earrings, took of her diamond necklace, and

then picked up her hand that contained her engagement ring and slipped it off her finger. "You don't need those here love."

Jessica blushed that a man that she barely knew was taking off her jewelry but saw no shame in it. Why? "Jessica," he

said as he also handed her boots and put a tri cornered hat on her head. "Come, I'll show you to your cabin, it's actually

right next to mine." He said as he smiled at her, warmly. Jessica loved that smile and the sound of his soft voice while

looking into his chocolate brown eyes. The best part, however, was that he knew Elizabeth and was a good friend.

'He must be a good man she replied, as Jack opened a door to a small lit room.

Jessica was astonished at the small wooden room as it was nothing that was was used to. It has a small feather bed

with a port hole that could open and shut. At that moment, Jessica shut the door behind her and began to untie her

ball gown and then pulled all the knots out of her corset which loosened. "Bloody corset," she shouted as she threw it

on the floor. "Anything wrong Jessie?" Jack asked from the otherside. "No, I just took my corset off and I hate the bloody

thing, " Jessica shouted. In was then that Jessica took off all her petite coats and was naked, only to stare at her

new set of clothes. In the pile, was a white puffy shirt, a pair of brown trousers, socks, and a blue vest that was long

enough to reach her hips. First, she stepped into her trousers, and cotton shirt and was about to put more things on when

Jack shouted. "Take your hair down love, as it will look better that way." "Jack, why are you ordering me to do all this stuff

and dress like a man?" Jessica asked on the other side of the wall. "Because, you don't seem like the type to be a lady.

In fact, you looked unhappy with your fiancee' and shouted, 'Bloody Corset a few minutes ago." "Yes, but you are just as

controlling as Mr. Berkley," Jessica whined. "I am not love, but are you ready to hand me your stuff or not?" Jack asked

annoyed. "No, I still haven't taken my hair down yet captain." "Please, call me Jack, savvy?" "Why.." "Shhh, no more love,"

Jack replied cutting her off with a wide grin. Now, take your hair down." "Yes, daddy," Jessica spat and removed the pins in

her hair and then picked up her old clothes and handed them to Jack. "Much better love," Jack smirked as he kissed her

right hand only to notice a 'P' branded in her palm. "So you are a pirate love. What are you.." "I am hiding nothing love,"

mocked Jessica as Jack turned to notice that Jessica still had curls in her hair. "I need to smoothen it out it's not naturally

curly." With that, Jack tangled his finger in her hair and combed and curls out and said, "Like I said love, you look better

dressed like that and not like some decorative bird in a cage. Now, it's late and you get some rest as we have a long day

tomorrow. Goodnight Jessie."


	10. Chapter 10: Morning Tiffs

**Chapter 10: Morning Tiffs.**

"Where is she?" Mr. Berkley roared as he walked around the mansion. "She left with two women who never showed their faces and we haven't

seen her since," one guard replied. Elizabeth stood behind Mr. Berkley with a worried look on her face. "Did these two women happen to

be two men?" she asked curiously. "Don't be ridiculous my lady," Mr. Berkley snapped. "How would you know what they looked like?"

"How would you know sir?" Elizabeth spat back. "I know two men who happen to be sneaky and pull this kind of stuff all the time. You see, I am

friends

with pirates and they belong to..." "Captain Jack Sparrow," someone said behind her. Elizabeth turned around and noticed William looking rather

worried about Elizabeth's cousin. "But why would Jessica be taken by him? What does he need her for?" "Does this pirate friend of yours

happen to have long hair worn in dread locks?" John asked curiously with a sign of anger in his voice. "Yes, why do you know him?" Will asked

suspiciously. "Yes, he has met my Jessica before, Mr. Turner." "Please, tell me more about..." "I am afraid that won't be necessary Mr. Berkley.

Jessica is safe in the hands of Captain Sparrow," Governor Swann interrupted walking in. "You cut me off on what I was going to say," John

roared at Weatherby. "I want to know how people like you with such a high reputation have such a friendship with such villanary like that."

In response, Elizabeth paced back and fourth in her ball gown as it was late and told John the dark secret about Jack and how he had become

a good friend to a family.

* * *

Jessica had been woken early as the bright sun rose in her window as it faced the east. Infact, she had forgotten where she was

and that she was wearinga new set of clothes. 'I hope my family won't be too worried about me being on this pirate's ship. However, I know

that Jack will get it from my uncle for kidnapping me." It was then that she heard a loud knock at her door at the crack of

dawn. "Morning, love. Did you sleep well in your royal chamber?" Jack asked playfully. "Jack, just let me sleep a few more minutes," Jessica

replied sleepily. 'Ah, Jessica, we have a long day ahead of us, darling," Jack added as he opened the door to seep her sleeping in bed.

He smiled gently as he watch Jessica laying in her bed with her eyes clothes and her flowing around her chest. She was like a beautiful

siren readuy to wake up and sing her deceitful song of love. "Jessie," Jack continued as he began to blush. "I need to tell you the legend of the

red jewel." "You already did," Jessica moaned. "Can't I..." Jack's smiled diminished as he great a more stern look. "I'm the captain of this

ship and you will do whatever I tell you, eh?" "And I'm the governor's niece and I can do whatever I want, savvy?" Jessica replied mocking Jack.

"If I may say so love, you have a temper and an attitude that matches mine," Jack replied half annoyed. "I think it's time to get up and start

training. With that, Jack grabbed Jessica's pillow and blankets and threw them on the floor. At that moment, Jessica's eyes fluttered open

and she sat up in bed really cross. "How dare you? My father will have you whipped for this and..." "And you're full of hot air darling. Now,

you're on my ship and you have a 'P' branded in your right hand which makes you a real pirate and it's time to start acting like one." "Oh,

rubbish Jack Sparrow," Jessica shouted. "I am not a pirate. It's only a nick name that I earned because I got into so much trouble back

home in London. "And why is that?" Jack asked curiously. "I don't want to talk about it," Jessica replied sitting on her bed crossing her arms.

"Jessica, you don't have to hide anything from me. Everyone trusts each other while aboard the pearl," Jack lied as he

sat down next to Jessica. "Jack, I don't want to talk about it at the moment," Jessica replied evasively. "Jessie, whatever

happens, just know that it's safe with me." "Jack, I would really like to get going and have breakfast before I head to start

training." "Yes, but it seems to me that you're hiding something," Jack replied sitting next to her. "Jack, one more word

and I will take your sword and cut you up, savvy?" Jessica said, again mocking Jack. "Is it just me or are we are alike

than what my calculations think?" Jack asked looking at her curiously. "Jack, I really could care less about how alike we

are. All I know is that I want to find you that jewel and then get back to Elizabeth and..." "And shut it," Jack stated and

held a hand over her mouth. "You need to stop worrying about being aboard a pirate ship and stop playing innocent

as you have a wild side in you, love." "Don't call me that Jack Sparrow." "Captain, captain, Jack Sparrow Missy."

"Yes, I know that and I was just..." "You were just what?" Jack replied cutting her off. "Nothing," Jessica replied

as she was getting tired of this tiff. "If I may say so, you have a very wild fiery side about you that is yet to come out. I can

feel it too." "Oh, what do you know about me?" Jessica replied, trying to ignore Jack and act like a lady. "Jessica, don't

play dumb with me and don't back sass me," Jack replied as he kissed her on her cheek. "And don't kiss me you bloody

drunken...fool," Jessica replied as she was about to slap him, but her hand was grabbed. "Uh, uh, no slapping the

captain and your search partner love." "And stop calling me that you creep," Jessica added as she realized that

she did not like Jack very much. He was too persuasive, too drunk, too free, and too much..like her, which made

Jessica hate him all the more. And worst of all, she hated all men and especially lousy drunken pirates.


	11. Chapter 11: Who Drank all Me Rum?

**Chapter 11: "Who drank all me rum?"**

Jessica sighed heavily at breakfast as she sat down with a ship full of other pirates. She did not feel much like sitting with

Jack as she was woken by him and did want anymore arguements with him. "So, you are tired of sitting with the

captain eh?" One of the crew members asked. Jessica nodded and looked at him and noticed that he was a younger

pirate who looked to be at age of 15. "Well, the captain is quite looney," the boy continued. "I'm Josh Greystone and I just

joined the crew. "I'm Jessica Partridge and Jack kidnapped me," Jessica replied smiling. Josh chuckled and replied, "Jack hired

me two months ago from Nassau." "And why are you working for this mad man?" Jessica asked curiously. "I ran away from

me drunken father to work in a bar but was turned down due to me age. However, Jack was passing through and found me

asleep on one of the docks there. " "I see," Jessica replied as she bit into her biscuit. "He woke me up and asked me what

a young boy like me was doing sleeping outside. I response, I told him that I had no where to go and no where to work. In

own kindness, Jack hired me as a crew and I have been a pirate since." Jessica smiled and asked. "How do you like

it?" "It's honest work lass," Josh replied. "Now, would you care for some rum lass?" Jessica nodded and lifted up her

metal mug as Josh poured her a cup.

Jessica took a sip of it and found it to be rather strong and enjoyed the burning sensation on her lips. Infact, she liked it better than the Ale's of England.

In response, Jessica drank the whole mug down and wanted some more and began to laugh merrily. "You want some

more lass?" the curious boy asked. "Yes," Jessica giggled, and grabbed the bottle of rum and drank it out of the bottle.

"Aye, just like Jack," Mr. Gibbs said and walked in. "And I want some more Gibbsy," Jessica replied as she began to

dance on the table. "Ay missy," he said as he headed down to the cellar to get more rum. "I'm on a pirate's ship and

I'm the most beautiful queen in the Caribbean," Jessica shouted and began to laugh harder. "And my father hates my

bloody guts. He's no more worse than a stupid fiancee that hates me. Infact, I hate all men," she replied as Mr. Gibbs

brought up 4 more jugs. "Arrgghhh, there's nothing like a beautiful women acting like a fool," Gibbs snickered half drunk.

* * *

Jack sat in his cabin smiling, and knew he needed rum to get his day going. At that moment, he dashed out and

and ran down to his cellar and laughed merrily. "Rum, you are a life saver," Jack stated in a dreamy state. "I'll never

forget the day I started drinking you, love." At that moment, Jack walked over to the cuppard and was greatfully

disappointed. "Me rum!" He shouted. "Me private stash too. Who drank all me rum?" Jack asked as he stormed

back up stairs and into the crew's dinning area when he noticed something quite strange. "All right men, I need

to have a talk with all of you, and that's when Jessica got up to leave, when Jack grabbed Jessica and stated

firmly. "That includes you, bonny lass." "Well you said this talk was for men," Jessica replied in a drunk voice then

hiccuped. "Ah..I see you have been drinking me rum." "Yeah, and what of it, Jackie?" "Jessica, you... you... drank

all me rum?" Jack asked astonished. "I don't know, did I?" Jessica remarked and let the smell of rum escape from

her breath. "Your mama said I could have some, Jackie," Jessica said as she danced on the table. "Now, I could use a

good kiss from the captian." "No, no, no," Jack replied furiously you are coming with me and we are having talk.

"Shut up and make me Captain Jackass," Jessica replied. "Now see here me little pirate wench, no one talks to the captain

like that and no one drinks all me rum. And what's worse, is that you drank out of me own private stash, savvy?" "Yeah,

yeah, yeah," Jessica replied and smiled before she passed out and fell into Jack's arms. "Enough is enough," Jack stated

angrily and stormed off with Jessica in his arms. "And I needed to train you to become a pirate, love. But, you're a

women who demands to get what she wants."


End file.
